


A Jedi Protector

by la_belle_chanteuse_anne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, set between episodes Vi and Vii, the rest of the gang is here too obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_belle_chanteuse_anne/pseuds/la_belle_chanteuse_anne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Endor the Empire falls apart and Leia leads the effort to set up a new Galactic Senate. However The First Order sprouts up to oppose them, still a young group she and Luke hope to destroy them before another war can begin.</p><p>Anne, the Queen of Naboo is an enemy of the First Order and working against them. When she is captured and sold to the Hutts Luke is sent to rescue her. In order to protect her in her political fight against the First Order and to protect the new established peace he will remain her body guard for a time. This is a natural solution.</p><p>However the two young adults will become entangled in a complex situation. Luke is a compassionate and brave young man likely to capture any woman`s heart. The young Queen is beautiful and intelligent there is no reason a young man wouldn't fall in love with her. It is only natural for the two to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mission

Luke

The sun hadn’t even risen yet when my holocom went off. I stumbled out of bed to answer it after the third call. It must have been something quite important for repeat calls so early.

“Luke!” Leia appeared, her forehead creased with frustration

She and Han`s son had just barely turned one and kept her up late most nights, I assumed that was the cause of her mood.

“What is it? Is Ben keeping you up?” my voice came out a little croakier than I liked, but hell it was early

“No.” She took a deep breath and clenched her jaw “I just received an urgent message. The First Order, those left over Imperialists, they’ve taken a political prisoner.”

“What? who?” My hand reached for my lightsaber automatically at this mention of conflict

Leia looked absolutely ready for murder by this point “The Queen of Naboo. They sold her to the Hutts. The Senator of Naboo has contacted us asking for help, he fears she will die in their hands.”

“So I’m going to get her?” It wasn’t really a question and we both knew it. I was in the midst of trying to set up the structure of an academy for force sensitives, but in between stints of research I ran jobs like this for Leia.

“Precisely. I’m sending you information now. Hurry.” Leia was clearly busy; she gave no time for a response before clicking if the holocom.

The information she sent me proved helpful in setting up a plan. The Queen was a young woman from the lake country. She was one of Naboo`s oldest Queens at 19 years old. She also loudly opposed The First Order and fought to convince the newly reformed Galactic Senate to declare them an enemy of public welfare. It was for this reason she was captured, to make an example out of her and stop the progress she made against them. She had been sold to Gardulla the Hutt, who it was suspected would sell her for a ransom.

I dressed quickly and readied my speeder. This woman really needed my help as soon as possible.

Anne:

My arms were bound to the wall of my cell, giving me little room to move. My legs were free however. The first time a guard had been sent into my cell I had kicked him in the face and broken his nose. It felt gratifying but the feeling didn’t last. A larger guard who`s face I couldn’t reach and who could overpower me came next. I was beaten bloody for the first time in my life. Every bit of my body ached.

I wasn’t sure how long I had been a prisoner, or if I would ever see the sun again. I had little hope of rescue. I feared I would be sold to an enemy of Naboo and tortured or used as leverage to threaten my people. If that was to happen I would rather die here. It was with this in mind that I refused the food given to me, if it could be considered food at all. They would regret it if they thought I could be manipulated for their gain.

 

 


	2. A Rescue

Luke:

It wasn’t hard to find my way into the Hutt complex. A quick usage of the Jedi mind trick on a guard provided me with directions to the Queen`s cell and it`s key. I put up the hood of my cloak and walked as though I belonged. I was taken for a bounty hunter and made my way easily to the cell.

I unlocked it and stepped in quickly so that no one would see. I would likely need a moment to fill her in on what was happening before we left.

“If you come any closer ill kick you in the face”

It was not exactly the greeting I expected.

“Excuse me?” I wondered for a moment if I was in the wrong cell

She was a mess. Her dark curls were tangled and loose to her hips. Her dress, which must’ve been lovely once, was torn and had dirt and blood on it. Her pale cheek was covered in bruises and her lip was split. Her eyes were a deep blue and glared at me full of fury. Her clenched fists were cuffed to the wall behind her.

“You heard me.” She spat the words at me “I’ve taken down larger men than you. I still have use of my legs. Now back the fuck up.”

“Listen” I tried to take a soothing tone, reminding myself that she had clearly been through a lot. I didn’t blame her for threatening me. “Your majesty, I’m here to rescue you. I’m Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa sent me.”

“Why should I believe you?”

“Frankly because you have no other choice, if you promise not to kick me for coming over there I can break your restraints.”

“If you’re Luke Skywalker, the Jedi, the famous savior of the Battle of Endor, use the force.” She raised a brow in challenge

I closed my eyes and focused on the cuffs around her wrists. They trembled slightly for a moment before bursting open. When I opened my eyes the Queen was rubbing her bruised wrists in wonder.

“Very well,” the anger in her face faded away to seriousness “Let’s get out of here”

I slid open the cell door, motioning for her to stay close to me. Now that her mistrust of my identity faded she did not hesitate to follow me.

I led her out the back hall. Luckily we didn’t pass even one guard along the way. The back door was luckily unlocked. I thanked the force for Tatoine`s sandstorms and how many doors they necessitated in large buildings.

“It only a very short walk to my speeder from here my lady, we should be safe now.” I took off my cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. It was quite warm but she was starting to tremble ever so slightly, likely from shock.

She just nodded, keeping pace with me. I had a feeling the walk would be a silent one.

Anne:

I tried my best to keep up with Luke on the way to his speeder. He had longer strides than me so I had to walk a little more quickly than I preferred. It would have been considerably easier if I weren’t coated in bruises and cuts.

I considered what to say to him while we walked. I felt that some sort of apology was in order. After all I had inadvertently threatened a man who had put himself in danger to save me. Then the fact that I had doubted his identity when he told me who I was.

I didn’t have time to speak when we arrived at the speeder.

“Can I help you in, my lady?” Luke offered with a smile

“Yes please, thank you” Ordinarily I would refuse such an offer, after all I was entirely self-sufficient, but I wasn’t sure I could get in without assistance in my current state.

He wrapped his hands around my waist and lifted me effortlessly into the passenger seat. It was not at all the motion I expected. Normally “help in” entailed a knee to step onto or a hand to steady yourself with. Not to say this wasn’t an appreciated gesture, despite its breach in etiquette.

Luke easily swung himself up into the driver`s seat.

He started up the speeder and had driven a bit before he spoke “Unfortunately it’s about a twenty-minute ride to my ship from here.”

 “It’s quite fortunate however that you are here at all.” I gave a little smile

He smiled back “Well, that’s my job” he then turned his eyes back to the terrain in front of us

He didn’t seem to be very good at giving himself credit. “Despite that you did a brave thing, required or not.”

“I’m sure you’re quite tired, you can sleep on the way there if you like.” He turned the conversation with ease

I had to admit he was right. It would be good to sleep without fear of my surroundings. I just gave a little nod before tipping my head back on the seat.


	3. Arrival at Safety

Luke:

I was thankful Anne was asleep when we arrived. I had parked my starship beside my aunt and uncle`s moisture farm. I had stayed her for brief times after the war ended but still it always hit me hard to see it. After the war I returned to find the bodies of my aunt and uncle gone, and the house just as it had been. There was little that could befall a house made of sand brick after all. I had put up tombstones for my aunt and uncle beside my grandparents, and cleaned up the house. Now it was livable again.

I stepped out of the speeder, turning it off and sticking its key in my pocket. I walked around to the other side of the speeder where the Queen still dozed. I tapped her shoulder but she did not stir. I decided it couldn’t hurt to move her while she slept, I didn’t want to wake her.

So I lifted her up from the speeder bridal style, careful not to jostle her. Her head fell onto my shoulder and her breath was hot on my neck. I carried her down into the house. I laid her in my bed in my old bedroom. I still didn’t feel comfortable going into my uncle and aunts room. I pulled a blanket over her so she would be comfortable and then stepped out.

R2 was waiting for me in the central courtyard.

“R2,” he beeped when I spoke “we need to send a message to Leia”

He immediately activated his recording device and pointed its blue glow at me

“Leia, I have the Queen safely. The Hutts likely do not know she is missing yet. Let the Senator know, she should be able to contact him from here tomorrow.”

R2 turned off the recorder with a satisfied beep and whistle, then rolled off towards the ship to transmit it. I went into the kitchen with the intend of getting together some food for when Anne awoke.

Anne:

When I woke up I wasn’t in the speeder. I was tucked into an unfamiliar bed, still wrapped in Luke`s cloak. I slid from the bed and stood with a grunt of pain. The wounds on my back felt like they were stuck to my dress.

I opened the door across from me and stepped out into a circular courtyard.

“Luke?” my voice echoed through the structure when I called for him

He came striding out of one of the doorways off the courtyard “I`m here my lady”

He walked across the courtyard to me with a friendly smile. “Did you sleep well? Do you need anything?”

“I slept fine. Do you have a medical kit?”

“Of course, here follow me” He led me into another doorway which led into a basement area.

There were shelves and tables stacked with odd tools and mechanical pieces. It was a cluttered and disorganized yet comfortable space.

“Here” he lifted a crate overflowing with parts off a bench and gestured for me to sit.

I obliged, sliding past him to sit down. He walked to the other wall and began moving things around on a shelf. After a moment he returned with a box of medical supplies.

He opened it and found a little glass jar filled with a green salve. He placed a gentle hand on my chin, turning my head so he could see my cut and bruised cheek. He used a fingertip to dab the salve onto it little by little.

“Tell me if I hurt you” his tone was gentle and concerned

I met his eye to let him know I heard, not wanting to speak or nod while he was trying to patch up my face. After one more layer of salve he put a small bandage over the wound and stepped back.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?”

I wasn’t sure how he thought I could have only been hit in the face. “They did a number on my back”

“May I see? I can try to fix it up.” He sounded apologetic

I nodded in response. He stepped around to the back of the bench. I untied his cloak from around my neck and set it in my lap. He very carefully undid the buttons on the back of my dress. When he began to pull it open the wounds stuck to it tore and ached.

“I’m sorry” he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes, hoping this part of cleaning my wounds would be over quickly.

Luke took a deep breath, then pulled the sides of my dress away from me in on quick motion. I couldn’t help but squeak in response, but I was thankful it was over.

The bodice of my dress fell down around my hips. It was odd to be bare-breasted in front of a stranger. He couldn’t see my breasts from behind me, but I felt it should bother me on principle. Surprisingly it didn’t though. Luke`s entire focus seemed to be on my wounded back.

Luke:

Anne`s back was a horrible sight. There were quite a few patches of bruises which tinted her skin an angry blackish purple. Overlaying these were lines of deep cuts. The type inflicted by whipping someone. They were beginning to bleed from being torn free of her dress.

I took a cloth from the box of first aid supplies and dabbed at them, trying to staunch the blood flow.

“I’m sorry” It was the only thing to say, though it didn’t fully convey my feelings

“You said that already” She laughed when she spoke

“I know”

I rubbed thick globs of the salve over her cuts, and lightly dabbed them on her bruises.

“Is it okay if I wrap bandages for you?” I didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable, after all she was bare-breasted and I would be reaching around her.

“Yes, that would be fine” she spoke evenly but I could feel the way the force moved around her, she was in pain and on edge

I wrapped the bandages as gently as I could, careful to avoid unnecessary contact with her skin.

“I’ll be right back”

I went off in search of clothes she could wear. I couldn’t well let her put back on her blood covered dress. Luckily I had a few sets of spare clothes tucked away. One of my shirts, a pair of pants, and a belt would probably work. They wouldn’t fit her well by any stretch but they would at least cover her.

I dashed back into the workshop to give them to her

“Here you go, these should work for the time being. I’m going to run into town now so ill grab some things that will fit you better. The kitchen is the second door on the left, be sure to eat something.” She waved in response so I would know she heard, but didn’t turn and risk exposing her still bare chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to build the tension between them slowly, sorry if I got anyone's hopes up with the bandaging scene


	4. A Struggle

Anne: 

After Luke left I was quick to change and scarf down the food he had left out for me. It was a nice gesture, and the food was fairly good. It was bread with some sort of green vegetable baked into it and a few slices of a hearty cheese.

I decided to step outside and take some air once I had eaten. I didn’t bother putting on my shoes, the sand felt nice under my toes. There were two suns setting on the horizon, I had been asleep for most of the day. I stepped out a little to where Luke`s ship was parked. There was nothing beyond it but open desert as far as the eye could see.

From behind me I heard a strange noise. An animal I assumed, hopefully not a dangerous one. When I turned I was horrified. Behind me were three humanoid things their faces wrapped in rags. They advanced on me with clubs in their hands. My mind raced desperately searching for a solution. I hoped I was faster than them, it was my only chance.

I ran a loop around the ship, luckily the things pursued. I was then able to run down into the house. I damned Luke for not having a home with a door. They caught me in the courtyard, one swung at me. I ducked out of the way by a hairs breadth and reached for the nearest object. It happened to be an empty flower pot. It shattered into several pieces when I swung it into the head of the closest thing. The shard in my hand was razor sharp and digging into my palm but I clutched it, it was my only weapon.

When the thing came towards me again I stabbed at it and managed to wound it. Then the three advanced at once, I ran down the next flight of stairs into the workshop. I dropped the ceramic shard and grabbed a long metal tool. I swung it in front of me, hoping it would serve as a viable weapon.

I struck the first one upside the head with all my might, this time it crumpled to the floor unconscious. In my moment of relief, I let my guard down. The second one grabbed me by the wrist and the third one raised its club to strike me. I did the only thing I could. I screamed.

Luke:

My trip into town was much shorter than I had anticipated. It only took a few minutes to find some women’s clothing and some more food. I had only been gone for a half hour at most when I arrived back at the house.

When I stepped from the speeder something felt wrong. There was a bad feeling about the house. I stepped down into the courtyard and looked around in horror. There was sand everywhere stained with blood and covered in the shattered remains of a flower pot.

Then I heard Anne scream. I raced down into the workshop, where the sound had come from.

I moved entirely on instinct. It took me less than an instant to register the two sand people before her, as well as the unconscious one. Then less than an instant to swing out my lightsaber click it on and slice them cleanly in half. The third one I jabbed my saber into to ensure it was dead, then shut it off and put it back on my belt.

Anne looked at me wide eyed

“There`s blood everywhere. are you alright?” were the first words out of my mouth

“It’s not mine” her voice trembled when she spoke, I could feel her unease flowing through the room

I reached out to her and lifted her over the bodies between us. She was trembling and her breaths were shallow. She was going into shock now that the adrenaline of her situation as wearing off.

“Are you alright?” I knew she wasn’t but I didn’t want to be pushy

“I think so,” so took a deep shaky breath “You saved me again”

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her upstairs away from the sand people. I would take care of them later. She needed my attention now, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

I sat her down in the kitchen and silently handed her a glass of water.

“You don’t need to baby me” her tone a little bit of its earlier edge to it

“What about this is babying? You just almost died, you’re going into shock” I could feel her tense. She was trying her damnest to pretend that she had no emotions or fear. It was something I had seem Leia do in front of other politicians and dignitaries.

“I’m fine.” She took a no nonsense tone

“I can feel the fear rolling off you, it’s practically filling the room”

She stiffened at my words. It only made the feelings of tenseness and fear in the room stronger.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

She made an exasperated noise “Get out of my head! You don’t need to be snooping around in my emotions”

“I’m not doing it intentionally it just happens.” I wasn’t sure how to explain it to her, luckily she just accepted it. “Emotions aren’t a bad thing you know.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

I sighed, she clearly wasn’t going to let me help her.

“I’m going to go clean up, don’t move” I looked at her with my best stern expression

Anne:

I watched Luke walk from the room. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to talk to him, not at all. It was that I couldn’t. How could I be trusted to run a country if I couldn’t handle my own emotions?

The cup in my hand was shaking, sloshing the liquid inside. No, it was my hand shaking. I set the cup down and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath in, and then out. I needed to relax.

It was hard to relax. I had almost died twice in the past few days. I wasn’t ready to die; I was too young to die. I hadn’t lived nearly enough of my life yet. It felt foolish and self-absorbed to fear so much for my life. I had millions of people relying on me whose lives I had to guard. I was Queen of Naboo damn it I needed to pull myself together. It was easier said than done.

I opened my eyes to the sound of Luke`s footsteps as he came back into the room.

He met my eyes and his face shifted first into shock then to concern. It was only when he came to sit beside me and wiped my cheek that I realized I was crying. He searched my face for a moment before wrapping his arms around me.

I went to him without a second thought and wept into his shoulder. He ran a hand soothingly over my back and tucked my head under his chin. He was warm and soft and I felt safe.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love getting comments, let me know what you guys think


	5. Too Close for Comfort

Luke:

I was startled to find Anne in tears when I returned to the kitchen. I knew she was shaken but I hadn’t anticipated her openly showing it at all. Not that it was a bad thing, it was healthy to cry. The fact that she hid emotion behind a regal exterior wasn’t good for her.

My hand was wiping her cheek before I could think about it. It didn’t seem to bother her thankfully. Instead of pulling away she met my eyes. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, looking into hers briefly intensified my sense of her emotions. She was scared, full of self-doubt, and quite unsteady, on top of it angry at her own feelings. I did the only thing suitable and wrapped my arms around her.

As if on instinct at the contact she moved nearer. She pressed her face into my shoulder and I could feel my shirt grow wet with tears. I tightened my hold on her, trying my best to be soothing. Her silent tears turned to sobs that wracked her whole body.

It struck me for the first time how small she was. The way she carried herself gave her the feeling of a much larger and more imposing woman. Now that I was this near her however I could see it wasn’t that case. She was not too much shorter than me, but her frame was slender and delicate.

I rubbed my hand up and down her back in what I hoped was a soothing motion. It must have worked because she was soon in my lap. I wasn’t sure if I drew her nearer or if she moved to me. I held her firmly against me until she stopped trembling.

“Are you alright?”

She lifted her head and met my eyes when I spoke, then suddenly leapt to her feet

“Yes, I’m quite alright. I’m sorry that was terribly inappropriate of me” She frowned

“Hey, its fine. Everyone gets a little worked up sometimes there’s nothing wrong with that” I knew even as I said it that she wouldn’t listen

“I’m the Queen of Naboo!” She drew herself up to her full height as she said it. The meaning of her words hung in the air after her when she turned and stormed out.

She didn’t want to be seen as weak because she was Queen. It was logical, though a bit self-destructive. She didn’t want me to get the wrong impression, I was sure that was a part of it. Not only had she displayed more emotion that she would have liked but she had gotten too near me for her taste. It bothered me to think of it. Naturally because I didn’t want her to think I was trying anything, any other reasons were banished to the back of my mind.

Anne:

I ran out feeling entirely too flustered for my taste. I didn’t know what had come over me. How had I allowed myself to weep in the arms of a near stranger? He was a nice enough man but still. I knew Luke wouldn’t hurt me or try to exploit me. Still that flicker I had felt when our eyes met could not be allowed to grow. I was the Queen of Naboo, I had to pull myself together.

The only solution was to not think about it. To escape his company as soon as humanly possible and not consider anything else. After all what did it matter if he was kind, or golden haired? He was just a man and I was a Queen. That was what I would repeat to myself in the next few days anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tension between them is finally starting to build, though its just superficial attraction currently


	6. Denial and Acceptance

Anne:

Luke and I regarded one another with stiff distance for the rest of the morning. He brought me clothes to change into. I was thankful but tried not to be too enthusiastic. It was for his benefit of course. There was no way I feared my own emotions giving way to him. Absolutely not. I just didn’t want him to get the wrong impression, being that he was a hot blooded young man. Not that he had shown much to that degree but it was surely there.

The clothes were quite comfortable. A long skirt with a blouse and a woven shawl. They were a soft blue color similar to my eyes. Though I tried to shake the idea that Luke knew that when he bought them.

We stood together before his holocom awaiting a call from my head of security. I tried to keep a gap between us even as we squeezed in to be seen.

Then it buzzed to life. The face that appeared however was not anticipated, it was Leia.

“Leia” Luke greeted her with pleased surprise

She did not return his smile. Clearly something was wrong.

“Your majesty, you are in terrible danger. I have to advise you not to return to Naboo for the time being.” Her brows furrowed as she spoke

“What’s happened?” I was almost afraid to hear her answer

“Naboo`s communications have been broken down. The First Order has sent out transmissions declaring that if you return to Naboo they will blow it up.”

Luke`s hand clamped around his saber.

“I will go to Coruscant for the time being and see what support I can garner there.” It was the only reasonable solution at the moment, I couldn’t endanger my people

“I will see what I can do to alleviate the situation as well. Luke, you will remain with Queen Anne as her protector.”

Luke nodded to her. “Of course. Let us know if you discover anything else, we`ll do likewise.”

She flipped off her holocom with a flourish of her hand and we were once again alone.

“Are you really okay with this?” I doubted he was; I wasn’t sure I was.

He raised an arched brow “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Looking up at him like this I felt a slight tugging in the pit of my stomach. Some part of me trying to pull me nearer to him. So I broke away from his gaze and headed for the door.

“I’m going to get some water, would you like some?” I tried to play my flight off as something, anything, else.

Luke:

I had the ship ready and was waiting for Anne to be ready to go by nightfall. She was taking forever, despite having nothing to pack. I must have been sitting for twenty minutes when she finally stumbled on board. She was quiet and wide-eyed.

“What happened?”

“I watched the sunset, I’m sorry I got distracted.” Her smile was soft and genuine.

I patted the co-pilots seat and thankfully she came to sit. She buckled in silence and I took off without another word. I didn’t feel the need to speak and risk pushing her away again. She was finally content in my presence after spending all morning avoiding me.

“Have you been to Coruscant before?” we were already almost halfway there when she spoke

“Yes, only once.”

“Do you like it?” I could hear in her tone the way she would be raising a brow

“Not particularly. The traffic is bad, and it’s all very crowded. I suppose I’m a bit of a rural boy at heart” I laughed and was glad when she did too

“I agree. I’m from the lake county of Naboo myself, cities overwhelm me at times.”

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. There was something delightful in her smile, it was broad and bright. I felt a little flicker of something in my chest when I saw her. I didn’t bother to deny it, I wasn’t stupid. A part of me cursed myself. Another thought “Like father like son.”


	7. Teasing

Luke:

Our arrival on Coruscant was nothing special. I docked the ship with ease in the landing bay of her apartment. Unsurprisingly she had a lovely penthouse apartment in the heart of the city. Despite my hatred for the traffic and close quarters I couldn’t help but like the view.

She disappeared into her office to make some calls immediately upon arrival. So here I was, left alone in her living room.

Things were pristine, exactly as I would anticipate. They were not so nice I did not dare touch them though. There was a large living room with man doors. One led to a formal dining room with a lovely oak table. From there was a door into her kitchen, which was simple and clean. Off the living room there was her office, which I had not entered. Beside it was a door into a guest room, and her own room. Entering bedrooms felt like an invasion of privacy so I didn’t look around.

I sank onto the couch with a sigh. Everything smelled like fresh flowers. I imagined she smelled like fresh flowers too when she wasn’t bloody and coated in sand. After all she hadn’t been able to get a bath since I had freed her from the Hutts.

She emerged as I thought it.

“Luke”

I jerked my head up with raised brows

“Yes?” I hoped it was not obvious she had startled me

“I’m going to go and take a bath alright? I’ll be right back, make yourself at home.”

Anne:

I had to flee when he looked at me like that. How did he expect me to react when he looked like that? With his eyes all bright and wide and his hair gold and tousled. He must be doing it intentionally, there was no way he looked like that on accident.

I sank into the bath with a sigh, it was just what I needed to relax. I must just be feeling wound up, I wasn’t like this otherwise. When I was at my most regal I would have no thoughts of kissing a Jedi.

Luke:

It was almost an hour later when she finally emerged. She was absolutely breathtaking; she was teasing me. She was wearing a long sleek nightdress with a brocade robe tied over it. The way it swirled around her made her look ethereal. Her hair fell in sleek curls over her shoulders and her skin was a soft pink from the warm water.

A part of me demanded I turn away from her. I didn’t know if I could keep looking at her and control myself. I wasn’t sure whether I was more likely to fall on my knees before her in some wild declaration or catch her in my arms. Either way it was a bad idea. Though the other part of me demanded I act rather than allow her to gaze at me so teasingly.

“Luke?”

“Yes my lady?”

She laughed at me, it was a lovely sound. “Anne is more than enough. Would you like to have a cup of tea with me?”

I nodded, because what else could I do? She swirled into the kitchen and I was right on her heels.

She sat across from me holding her tea and smiling all the while. I smiled back without trying to. As soon as I did she dropped her gaze, I thought her cheeks reddened. When she glanced back up I felt the goosebumps rise on my arms. It was like there was electricity flowing in the air.

Finally, she broke from my gaze with a little sigh “I should sleep, see you in the morning Luke”

She disappeared before I could answer. She was good at that it seemed. It was her way off ending a conversation it seemed.

I put my head in my hands. What was I going to do?

“Oh my son”

I jolted up, it wasn’t the voice I had been prepared for.

“Dad?”

Sure enough hovering across the table from me was my father.

“Having some trouble Luke?” He gave me a mocking grin

“Like father like son huh?”

“I certainly hope not. Don’t make my mistakes Luke.” He frowned a little

Obviously I didn’t intend to turn to the dark side and get Anne killed in the process.

He clearly knew what I was thinking “Listen to me, don’t try to hide from your problems. Make sure you go to her, you love her. Just don’t let that become twisted by other parts of your life.”

He gave me a pointed look before vanishing.

It was only once he was gone I realized he`d said I loved her. Yet I hadn’t tried to deny it. I loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> I love getting comments. If you have any ideas or saw any errors please let me know


End file.
